


You're My Angel

by MintFoxAuthor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dear god the ending is stupidly fluffy, First Kiss, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hajime is so oblivious wyd, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Platonic HinaNami, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, These two literally keep me alive, This story makes you hate the fact that Hajime is an angel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintFoxAuthor/pseuds/MintFoxAuthor
Summary: In a world where guardian angels are accepted as being real, Nagito Komaeda is your average boy, except for one thing: He wants to die for the sake of his classmate's hope.But one day, Nagito finds that he has received his own guardian angel, Hajime, and this angel is intent on keeping Nagito alive. What's a suicidal boy to do in this situation?Step one: Don't fall in love





	1. A Hindered Attempt to End It All

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I posted this fanfiction on the Danganronpa Amino so I could get initial feedback on it, and it was great! So I decided to post it on my AO3 account.
> 
> Many thanks to all of the lovely people on DRA who left those pleasant comments for me to read.
> 
> Warning(s): Suicide attempt in this chapter

He'd tossed the idea over in his head before of course. Many times it passed through and had been considered, before he told himself that it wouldn't work or that it wasn't time to attempt to do something like that. This time was different, and he had made his decision.

Nagito Komaeda was going to kill himself.

He felt his feet reach the edge of the roof where he stood looking below. At this height, his symbols of hope looked as if they were tiny ants scattered across the ground.

He wanted to see their faces as he dropped to the ground, landing with a sickening thud. He wanted to hear the screams of his classmates before the world went black around him. He wanted to die for their sake.

Many would question the motives of someone like him, and although the answer to the question of why was simple enough, it escaped the average mind.

He did it simply in the name of hope.

It was a slightly windy day, causing his white hair to whip through the sky. He finally felt himself look down to the ground, where he was sure to meet his demise. It seemed so far below. He wondered how long it would take once his feet left the roof to reach it.

Something compelled him through all this fear. Perhaps it was the promise to no longer be a danger to those around him. Perhaps he really was as crazy as people said, but he finally took the leap, feeling himself suspended in the air, everything seemed to slow around him. Memories of childhood came flooding back to him.

_Is this what it's like for your life to flash before your eyes?_

After what seemed like forever, he finally began to drop a bit, but was lagging in movement. It was just like the movies where everything was in slow motion before speeding up again. He saw a girl from his class, Mikan Tsumiki, scream as she looked up at him. This caught the attention of everyone else, who had similar reactions, pointing up at him in horror and letting out shuddering gasps.

He let his eyes drift closed, wanting to end it beautifully, not in tears or with shock on his face. At any moment, he expected this to all be over.

But that didn't happen.

Instead, he felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around him as he ceased motion.

_What?_

He opened his eyes, looking up to the face of another boy, but this wasn't a normal boy.

He had wings. Angel wings.


	2. Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Mild Language

The next thing Nagito knew, he had been set down carefully upon the ground.

His "rescuer" could not be one of his classmates. That he was certain of. If one of his classmates had tried to catch him, it would have ended very poorly, with a dead Nagito and at least a few broken bones.

Then he remembered. The person who saved him had angel wings.

He heard his classmates let out cries of relief as they rushed around him. To think, they actually care about his safety. Worry was still etched into their faces. Mikan got to him first, bombarding him with questions.

"Gah! N-Nagito! Does it... Does it hurt anywhere?!" He wished.

Instead of answering, he got up and scanned for the person who caught him. If he could remember, he had short, spiky, brown hair. He couldn't spot him anywhere. "I was saved by an angel," he said in awe to his classmates.

Mahiru spoke. "Nagito, you may have your own guardian angel. My mother... She's told me in her letters before that she has one. It's extremely rare."

_But I don't want a guardian angel, I want to die._

Everyone had heard of angels before. It was a proven fact that they were very much real. It is said that those who need help getting back on track in life will sometimes receive a guardian angel.

_Well that's just great..._

"More importantly than this angel crap," His friend Fuyuhiko growled. "Nagito, why the hell did you try to kill yourself?!"

"You wouldn't understand," he shook his head. None of them would.

"Don't give me that! I'm your friend for god's sake! If you have something going on you can tell me!"

He only looked away from him. He heard Fuyuhiko groan in frustration as he stormed off, mumbling something that sounded like, "Is it so wrong for to care about a friend?"

"I-I agree with Fuyuhiko on this Nagito. You can talk to all of us," Sonia said in a caring tone.

_I just want to protect you guys... You don't need to protect me..._

So many things he wanted to say to them, but couldn't. He continued to look away from all of them, before looking back, smiling. "Shouldn't you all be getting home? You Ultimates should be honing your skills as we're speaking! Worrying about scum like me will only make you shine duller. Run along then."

They hesitantly left him. Hiyoko smirked. "Big bro Nagito should go squishing ants with me! It's therapeutic!"

"I'll...think about that Hiyoko." She giggled, running off to Mahiru.

Now was the time of day that Nagito went home to an empty mansion. He'd inherited it from his parents after...an unfortunate accident. Ever since then, he'd been living alone with a couple maids and butlers. He had no other relatives that could take care of him, and was practically alone.

_So I have a guardian angel now? I guess I really am lucky...or unlucky._

Would the angel always prevent him from taking his life? If so, things were going to be a bit complicated. Therefore, the angel had to leave him alone.

He could always tell him to leave him alone, but would something like that really work?

The only way to find out is to find the angel again in the first place, and he already had a bit of a plan...


	3. An Unwelcome Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys... Thank you so so much for all of the amazing comments that I've received on this so far! I love checking my stories and seeing all of those nice things written about them! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a bit longer than the other two.
> 
> Warning(s): Another suicide attempt (kinda)

_This...is a terrible idea._

Nagito thought this as he turned a kitchen knife around in his hands. If the angel had saved him before, who's to say he wouldn't save him now? Still, he had the sinking feeling that it was all a fluke, and this was not the ideal way to die if it was, but he would have to deal with that.

He had holed himself up in the library of his house, where he knew that his maids and butlers wouldn't bother him. The library was like the bathroom. He went in there to get complete privacy from people.

This was ideal for his current situation. He didn't want anyone barging in when he had a knife pointing dangerously at himself. Even his nosiest maid didn't come in here and disturb him.

He needed to tell the angel that he didn't want to be protected. If he had to explain the motive behind his suicide attempts, then so be it. Perhaps a god-like being such as himself would actually be able to understand.

Taking a deep breath, he tilted the kitchen knife towards his chest. All that was left to do now was to try to deliver the fatal blow to himself.

Using all his might, he thrust the knife backwards as hard as he possibly could, sure to aim for his heart, and as expected, he felt it knocked from his hands.

It let out a large clatter as it hit the floor to his left. Looking up in a quick motion, he found the same boy standing, facing away from him. From the back he could tell it was him just based on his hair color and style.

"I don't get you..."

That was the first time he had been spoken to by him. Nagito jumped in surprise. He had expected his voice to sound deep or commanding, but instead, he sounded just like another teenager.

"A person who tries to kill himself twice in a row, on the same day no less, must really hate himself. So tell me, why do you do it?"

He stood up, and evading the question, he tried to walk around the other side of the boy to get a glimpse of his face, but found that every time that was attempted, he would turn the other way. "Before I answer that... Why won't you show me your face?"

He continued to jump around, but every time the former felt like he had almost gotten a look at his face, the angel had turned pointing away from him. "You won't like what you see. It's shameful," was all that was said to him.

"Well then, I have the answer to your question. It's because I'm shameful."

He chuckled a little. "What a pathetic excuse. Are you sure that there isn't some reason?"

"No. I already answered. Now show me your face." The boy seemed to hesitate, before turning around to face Nagito, but Nagito did not find himself met with ugliness like he had expected.

The boy's face was actually quite beautiful, being very nicely shaped, and with details in all the right places. The only thing that threw him off, was his eyes.

The angel's right eye was a hazel sort of color that looked like dying grass. The other, the left eye, was a blood red.

Nagito stumbled back a bit as the angel sighed. It was unnerving, but not as awful as he had made it sound. Honestly, he had expected him to have a third eye or something like that with the way he hyped it up. "It's not...shameful."

"But the story behind it is."

Nagito didn't pry for details. He wasn't particularly one to do that. "Do you have a name?"

"Hm?" He looked at him quizzically. "Oh. My name. It's Hajime."

"Hajime..." He felt the name on his tongue, almost as if he had said it before. "Just Hajime?"

"Yes."

"You're not much of a conversationalist, are you...Hajime?"

"I was." That was it. It was like talking to a brick wall.

"Well now that I have you here," Nagito let his fingers drift down to where the kitchen knife was wedged between the library floorboards. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stop protecting me." He held it in front of him, it's tip pointed right to where Hajime was standing.

"Are you really going to threaten an angel with a knife? You're an idiot."

"Oh trust me, I already know I'm an idiot. A worthless human being good for nothing but causing disaster everywhere he goes, but I'm also lucky."

Hajime let out a bit of a sigh. It almost sounded like disappointment. "How boring... You rely purely on your luck, as expected."

"Am I so wrong to rely on something that has taken so much from me, but has given me so much at the same time?"

"Mm, but this has nothing to do with luck. I know for a definite fact that a human is unable to strike an angel. We're too fa-" His words were cut off as the quick glimmer of the knife flashed before him. He quickly whipped out his own blade, a longer knife that was very elegantly styled at the hilt, using it to deflect Nagito's knife.

Nagito smirked. "I guess that you're right Hajime."

Hajime was taken aback. This boy didn't seem to be fazed by anything. Even with a knife right in front of his face, he didn't flinch in the slightest.

He jumped back, pocketing his blade. "Well, now you know that won't work, don't you?"

Nagito chuckled. "I guess so! But don't be mistaken. I will keep trying to take my own life, right up until you get tired of coming to my rescue."

"Then you will be trying for a long time," Hajime made his way towards the window in the library, "because I will always be there to stop you." Jumping out the window, he had left Nagito to his own devices.

"I'll make that a challenge."


	4. The New Friend by My Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm stressed right now because I'm going into AP World History in high school and currently my summer work is ridiculous. So, I'm sorry if I don't remember to post chapters of this that often.
> 
> Warning(s): Brief subject of religion

On his way to Hope's Peak the next morning, Nagito stopped in his tracks. "So your bright idea to stop me from killing myself is to follow me around everywhere I go?"

The angel stepped out from the alleyway he was hiding in. "Just have to take precautions."

"I see. Well, if you're going to be stalking me, we might as well get to know each other. So Hajime, what do you know about me?"

They walked side by side. "Well, your name is Nagito Komaeda. You're the Ultimate Lucky Student attending Hope's Peak Academy this year, and you want to kill yourself."

"All of that is correct, but you don't know the full story."

"Feel free to tell me it then. I'm all ears."

"I wouldn't want to bore you." They had reached the school at that point. "Seeing as you can't attend class with me, I guess this is where we say goodbye?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well Mr. Talkativeness, I'm going to class. I'll try to avoid being suicidal for a good few hours. One day, you'll understand why I want to kill myself." He turned tail and strolled to the building.

"Hey Nagito-" Hajime heard himself say too late. Nagito had already made his way to the front doors of the school, along with his other classmates, who he did not want bothering him with questions such as, 'Wow, are you a real angel?' They had definitely seen him yesterday when he caught the luckster in mid air. 

Nagito spent most of his class periods staring out the window. As riveting of a teacher as Chisa Yukizome was, no one cared very much about her classes. It was mostly the boys who had other things to do during her class while the girls stayed at attention. Souda could often be seen drawing doodles of him kissing Sonia Nevermind and proceeding to bashfully hide them if anyone were to ask about them. It was like he was an elementary school student with a crush. Gundham spent a great deal of time tending to his animals. Fuyuhiko was one of those "I can't wait to ditch this place" types. Ryouta was usually animating something. And Teruteru was being a pervert as usual.

Nagito and Nekomaru were practically the only boys who paid attention, but today wasn't the case.

Staring out into the sky outside, Nagito began to think about Hajime. What would he be doing right now?

_Wait, why am I thinking about him? I want to get rid of him._

He tried to shake the image of the heterochromatic boy out of his mind, but couldn't do it. It always came back. Everything reminded him of him. He was especially reminded when a dove took off from one of the trees, leaving a few white feathers in its wake.

_I wonder what it'd be like to fly like Hajime can..._

Due to him daydreaming the entire time, class flew by faster than ever before. He waved goodbye to Miss Yukizome on his way out.

He ran, something he normally doesn't do, outside to the front of the school building. He wondered aloud to himself, amused, after everyone had left. "Hmm. What should I do to get Hajime to come after me today?"

It turns out he wouldn't have to do anything in the first place, because the moment he turned around after that statement, he was awaited by his new companion. "Oh Hajime, how unexpected of you to show up here."

"Is it just me, or do you want me to have to stop you from doing something bad every day?"

"Nope. I just want to make your job as hard as possible so I can finally take my life."

"I see," he said skeptically. Nagito began walking back the way they came before, Hajime following.

Nagito turned to him as they walked along together. "So what can you do?"

"Well, I can teleport to your location when I sense that you're being an idiot. I can also fly, and move extremely quickly."

Nagito paused for a minute. "Can I see your wings?"

_Crap, that was way too forward. He probably won't show me now._

But to Nagito's surprise, he watched as wings unfolded from Hajime's back, spreading out. They were absolutely stunning to look at and it seemed like they would be large enough to carry a person. The feathers on it were mostly white, but similar to a butterfly, there was a symmetrical pattern in black on them. Each wing was about as long as his legs.

"H-How do you tuck those into your shirt?"

"I don't," he replied. "I can make them appear and disappear at will."

"That's...wow." He was at a loss for words as they folded back in. Nagito went around to look at Hajime's back. It was like the wings had never been there in the first place. There wasn't even a tear in his shirt.

The rest of the way back to Nagito's mansion was in complete silence, it was only when they reached his home that he spoke again.

"Hajime?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a god?"

Hajime was taken aback by the question. He hadn't expected it at all.

"A...god? I...don't know how to answer that question."

"But you're an angel."

"A very low-ranking one," he admitted. "In fact, you're my first job as a guardian angel. I...have no idea if there is a god or not."

"Let me rephrase it then." Nagito stopped at his front doors. "Hajime, do you believe there is a god?"

There was more silence as Hajime thought of his answer.

"...If there is a god, he hasn't done me very many favors in life."

Nagito stepped through the door, acknowledging the angel with him one last time as he began to close it. "I...understand."

His face lit up into a smile as he waved to him. "Goodbye Hajime! I'll see you tomorrow!" It seemed that Hajime was trying to say something before Nagito slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it behind him.

_"...If there is a god, he hasn't done me very many favors in life."_

Nagito may not have seemed it in the moment, but he couldn't agree more with a sentence in his entire existence.


	5. Forbidden Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we finally start getting somewhere with this chapter. 
> 
> Fun fact: I think I'm hating AP so far aggghhh...
> 
> Also, I'm really sorry, but there's a stupid Supernatural reference in here (Actually I'm not sorry but you know XD)
> 
> Warning(s): None

It had been about a week since Hajime and Nagito had first walked to and back from school with each other. A new daily routine for the two of them had formed, and today was no different from the others.

Gleefully stepping out of his house in the morning, his bag over his shoulder, the sight of Hajime was not a new one. He visited Nagito every single day, to the point where Nagito now awaited the morning greeting of his friend.

They walked down the street as usual, Nagito with a grin upon his face. He had never really seen Hajime smile before. It was odd. There was the slightest hints of a smirk every so often, but he had never seen Hajime fully smile before.

Coming across the same pier they would always cross on their way to school, Nagito allowed himself to fall backwards, almost tumbling into the lake.

Hajime lunged for him, grabbing him quickly by the hand, and pulling Nagito away from the water, causing them both to fall backwards onto the deck of the pier, Nagito landing on top of Hajime.

As Nagito opened his eyes, he felt something he had never felt before. Him and Hajime's faces were just barely inches apart from each other, causing Nagito's heartbeat to race. A pink color tinted his cheeks, and he jumped off of him as fast as he possibly could.

"Thank you for saving me...again."

Hajime sighed. "You'll get tired of this eventually... Also, are you okay? Your face is kind of red."

"What?! Red? I don't know what you're talking about." He turned away from Hajime, but turned back when he heard something.

Hajime was laughing. This was the first time Nagito had ever heard him laugh. It was absolutely beautiful to listen to, and made him blush even more.

_Pull yourself together Nagito._

He tried very hard to not look at Hajime as he finished walking to school with Nagito. Staring too long would be bad for him.

Every day Nagito would enter the building, pay barely any attention in class, then run outside to see Hajime again.

Nagito excitedly greeted his friend. Was it just him, or did it seem like Nagito was actually beginning to look forward to seeing him? 

Nagito tried all manners of way to end his life. Stabbing, overdosing, impaling himself on a fence. But eventually, it started to shift into something else.

Nagito's attempts at suicide had become more...half-hearted in a way. Mostly, he was just beginning to purposefully trip, causing Hajime to have to grab him before hitting the ground. Hajime would say that it seemed like Nagito was getting tired of his attempts, but that didn't seem like the case after a while.

It was almost like he didn't want to kill himself anymore.

One day, Hajime didn't leave in the morning quite fast enough, and was spotted by a girl with long, blond hair with a bow at the top.

"Wow! You're a real angel aren't you?"

_Great. It's just like how I thought it would be..._

Hajime realized at this moment that he recognized this girl. She was the Ultimate Princess from Novoselic, where she was in line for the throne.

"Yes, and you're a real princess aren't you?"

"Yes! Princess of Novoselic, Sonia Nevermind! So tell me, does all that angel stuff work like it does in Supernatural? Are you using a vessel?"

"Wait what? Vessel? What's Supernatural?" He had no idea what she was talking about.

"It's my favorite American show, because it has to do with the occult!"

Nagito nervously laughed as he came over and removed Sonia from the area. "Sorry about that. She gets really excited about unusual things."

"Yeah, some people are like that," he said, looking at Nagito in amusement.

Another blond haired girl ran up to them, except this one was more short, almost looking like an early middle schooler, and her hair was worn in pig tails. "Big bro Nagito! Do you want to squish ants today?" She spotted Hajime. "Hey! You're that angel that saved big bro Nagito."

"My name's Hajime."

"Yeah, yeah. Now I'm not interested. So, back to the ant murdering!"

"Sure Hiyoko, I'll squish ants with you."

"Yay!"

Hajime trailed close behind Nagito and Hiyoko as they led him down to the playground near the school. "This is my favorite spot," she exclaimed with joy.

She showed them how if you step on the ants "just right," they'll make a "satisfying popping sound."

Nagito tried it a couple times, not seeming to be entirely thrilled by the whole experience. Hajime guessed that terrorizing innocent ants wasn't his kind of thing. "Are you going to try it Hajime?"

"Sorry, I can't. As an angel, I'm not allowed to kill unless it's necessary to protect you. Even ants are included in that criteria."

"So, what other rules do you have?"

"Well, there's quite a bit, but there are some basic ones."

"Like what?"

"First of all, I'm not allowed to reveal classified information about Heaven and angels."

"Okay..."

"Also, I'm not allowed to be in a relationship with a human."

Nagito felt his heart drop in his chest. The light tone of the conversation had changed. Why did hearing that hurt him so much, so suddenly? He looked down at his feet. "Hiyoko, I think I'm a bit tired of squishing ants."

"What?! But you just got here a couple minutes ago! Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?" He smiled, waving his arm as he walked off. "I'll see you two tomorrow!"

Hajime and Hiyoko were left alone staring in disbelief at the sudden disappearance of the lucky student.

As soon as Nagito knew he was out of their sight, he felt tears prick at his eyes.

_Why... Why am I so sad about that rule?_

He remembered all of the times that he spent walking with Hajime. What did he remember most from it?

What he remembered most from his walks with Hajime, were not the questions that he always asked, but something else.

He remembered how captivating Hajime's voice was to listen to, how beautiful his blood red eye actually was, the way Hajime had grabbed him when he'd tried to throw himself off of the pier, and he knew at that moment.

_I'm in love with Hajime...but he can't ever return my feelings._


	6. All Is Revealed in Good Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the comments that I got on the last chapter of people lamenting on how Hajime can't date Nagito. It's nice to know that. Not because I'm evil or anything. It just shows you guys are into this.
> 
> Warning(s): I don't even think I have to warn about the suicide anymore, Mild language

Hajime had to say, he was disappointed.

It was on the day after Hiyoko tried to squish ants with him and Nagito. Something seemed different in the general demeanor of the boy. His face had a somber look to it on the walk to school. He hadn't said a word to Hajime except for, "Good morning," in an unenthusiastic tone when he showed up to Nagito's house in the morning.

_Did I...do something wrong?_

He had no idea what he had possibly done to make his friend like this. Traffic in the streets was a little heavy that day, and at just a few moments before a truck was a about to pass them, Nagito jumped into the street. Hajime, who had not seen Nagito attempt true suicide for a while, had to react as quick as he possibly. After yanking Nagito from harm's way, he turned to him in frustration.

"Wh-What the hell?! I thought you had stopped doing this!"

"I never said I was going to stop."

"What's with you? You're acting strange today, even for you."

Nagito turned to him with dark eyes. "You're not my therapist... You're my guardian angel. It's not your job to fix my personal problems, so stay out of it," he said cooly.

Hajime would never admit it, but those words hurt him deeply. It was like a slap in the face.

They were silent again all the way to school. Nagito didn't even say goodbye to his angelic friend. That couldn't be good.

Needing to clear his mind, Hajime felt his wings unfold. He took off, knowing exactly where he was going. He went there every night and every time Nagito was at school. It was his home.

His parent's home to be precise.

Right outside the window of the small house, there was an oak tree. He spent hours lying in the tree, watching his parents as they went on with life without him.

Today, his mother had a picture of him out on the table. She sat there, bawling her eyes out over it. This wasn't anything new at all, and Hajime had seen her like this plenty of times in the past.

All he wanted to do was go in there and talk to her. He wanted to show her that he wasn't gone. He wanted to comfort her, but that was another angel rule.

You are not allowed to interact with anyone from your former life.

His father walked into the room, putting an arm around his mother. They hugged each other tightly. It was like they didn't want to lose each other too because they had already lost their son.

He felt tears come to his eyes as usual. Sitting out here like this watching them can't possibly make his situation better and he knows it, but can't help doing it anyways.

Minutes of watching the sad scene turned to hours, and before he knew it, Nagito was out of school.

Nagito didn't see Hajime when he left school in the afternoon. Good. He didn't want to see him anyways. If he did, it would only hurt him more.

Mahiru stopped him before he could leave school grounds. "Hey Nagito, I was wondering if you could possibly give this to someone at the Reserve Course," she said, handing him a small gift. "I have to go home and take care of my bum of a father."

"Who's it for?"

"Sato," she blushed. "You've heard of her right?"

"I think I have."

"Great! Thank you Nagito!" She ran off quickly.

Nagito did as he was asked, giving the present to Sato, who lit up in delight hearing it was from Mahiru. He was about to make his way back home, when he spotted something.

It was a plaque in memory of all of the deceased Reserve Course students. There weren't very many, but one stood out to him from the rest.

And Nagito had thought he was the mystery all along; That he was so hard to figure out and now here he was, staring at a picture of Hajime, his Hajime, with two hazel eyes and a smile on his face on the plaque.

_Hajime Hinata..._

He didn't know what he was feeling in this moment. Was it betrayal? Curiosity?

He turned away from it, planning to run home, but the same boy depicted in the photo was waiting for him already.

"So...you saw it."

"Wh-Who are you? Who...were you?"

He sat down on the ground, motioning for Nagito to come and join him. Nagito did so, sitting down next to him, trying to keep a bit of a distance for his own sake.

"As you can see from the plaque, my family name is Hinata, and my story is as selfish and shameful as you can get."


	7. A Life of Wanting Nothing But More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot, sorry that I forgot to update this but I was on vacation and it just wasn't on my mind, so here's the next chapter.
> 
> Warning(s): None

_Hajime Hinata is everything that makes up what average is. He has no special talents of any type. He has an average personality. He goes to a school of average children._

_He only dreams of making himself unique._

_The one thing that keeps him going through the life he considers to be plain and boring, is the promise of attending Hope's Peak Academy in a couple years._

_He'd already begged his parents long ago to let him be a part of the Reserve Course there when he reached high school. With hesitation, they had begun setting aside money to prepare to pay for him to attend there._

_It's the first day of high school now, and Hajime is visiting his new school for the first time. He stares upon the Main Course with hope shining in his eyes, when he here's a voice._

_"All Reserve Course students go this way. Are you lost?" It's a white haired man with a short haircut. He looks extremely stern, like a no nonsense type of man._

_"Sorry," he says, turning away from the school sadly and walking to the Reserve Course. This isn't anything at all how he expected it to be. He thought he'd be closer to the students of the Main Course, not watching from far away, an outsider._

_He spends his time looking at the Main Course, like a dream. Attending here doesn't fix anything. In fact, it makes it all worse. Everything is amplified by the fact that he is so close, yet so far away from talent._

_It's on what seems like another day of jealousy and hopeless ambition, that he meets her._

_Chiaki Nanami._

_She is his best friend. At least that's how he views it. They spend a great majority of their time together playing video games and talking about them._

_She's an interesting girl, kind and always sleepy. The first time they meet, she is dragged away by her teacher to class, as she lazily waves to him from above her Game Girl._

_Their bond only increases as the days go by. He finds himself more and more drawn to the students of the Main Course. Trying to see Chiaki one day, he finds himself stopped._

_This man has a brownish greenish type of hair color, and looks even more stern than the white haired man. He tells Hajime how he isn't allowed to be inside the Main Course. Some of his words stick in his mind._

_"All kids like you are good for is getting daddy to cut a big pay check."_

_Maybe he's right. Maybe he truly is useless. He's a good for nothing Reserve Course student. Getting talent will always remain a dream for him._

_He's given up on trying to see Chiaki, not knowing that she is waiting on him. It's then that he sees a light at the end of the tunnel._

_The chance to become Ultimate Hope._

_It's called the "Izuru Kamakura Project," named after the founder of Hope's Peak, and its become the only way that he believes he can possibly have talent._

_With this project, he'll receive every known talent in the history of Hope's Peak._

_Hoping for the best, he closes his eyes, and the next thing he knows, he's in his body, but his actions are no longer his own._

_"We christen you with the name of our founder, Izuru Kamakura." They all clap, their project being a complete success._

_Why does it have to go so sour._

_"We have to kill him!" A woman stands before him with a gun. She's a scientist._

_"No! Our project was a success! Why waste something that worked so well?!" Another scientist is arguing with her. This one is a man._

_"He just killed the entire student council!"_

_"We can't! We spent so much money!"_

_"I will not stand by while a monster like him continues to exist!"_

_"No! I won't do it!"_

_"If you won't," her face was filled with vengeance. "Then I will!"_

_He feels it all. The bullet pierces his chest as the man cries out in anguish. He finds it hard to describe what he feels, but he sees everything he knows flash before him; His parents, looking at the talented with a sense of ambition, Chiaki._

_He did this for her. He wanted to be something she could be proud of._

_The next thing he knows, everything has gone black, but this is only for a second, as he sees a new light before him._

_It's Heaven._

_That's how he becomes an angel. It's a position. It's all a chance to fix his selfish decisions. He wants this to make up for what he has done._

_Maybe if he does this, he can keep someone from losing the path of life as he had._

_Now he is useful._


	8. Secrets He Felt Were Better Kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see you guys are enjoying this! You seriously have no idea how much it means to me to see all the nice things people have to say about my writing.

"And that's how I got this," Hajime pointed to his unnaturally red eye. "That's why I'm so hell-bent on stopping you from doing these things to yourself. It gives me a sense of purpose."

_Maybe there's another reason now too, but I can't ever tell him that._

"I also think I retained a bit of Izuru's personality, but I'm mostly who I was before."

Nagito stared at him, his face was unreadable. What was he thinking right now? "So, you knew my classmate? Chiaki?"

"Yeah, I knew her. Why?"

"Did you like her?"

Hajime looked up in alarm, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "No! Sorry if it came across like that, but my relationship with Chiaki was purely platonic. She was like a sister to me in the short time I knew her, and I'd really like to see her again."

"Oh..." Nagito seemed surprised by his answer. "So, you were human at one point. Were all angels human?"

"Probably not the original ones, but yes, I think most were."

They sat in the company of each other for multiple minutes without any talking, before Hajime interrupted it with a suggestion.

"Do you...want to go hang out somewhere?"

"Hang...out?" Nagito blushed.

_It's like he's asking me on a date._

"Y-Yeah. I know a really cool mountain nearby and it's the perfect place to just, talk."

"If it's a mountain, I can't. My stamina really isn't the best thing ever because...I have cancer. I also have FTD."

Hajime gasped. "They didn't tell me that when they assigned you to me! Why didn't you tell me?! I feel bad now."

"You shouldn't have pity like that on someone like me."

"This is exactly why we should hang out. We barely know each other."

"But again, I can't walk that far." Nagito sighed, standing up.

Hajime stood up as well. "There's a simple solution to that." Suddenly, he scooped up Nagito into his arms. The boy was extremely light. He was so light that it was alarming. Did he even eat anything? "I'll fly you there."

Nagito's face was like a tomato at this point. He knew it was noticeable, but Hajime didn't seem to be responding to it. "I-I... I don't need anyone to fly me there. I think I'll just stay home."

Hajime beamed. "Nonsense," he said, before, with all his might he lifted both him and Nagito into the air with his wings.

Nagito looked absolutely terrified as they flew through the sky. He clutched onto Hajime tightly. Hajime laughed. "You don't have to be scared. I won't let you go, no matter what." Nagito loosened his grip on the angel at that point, looking at his surroundings.

The world looked so tiny from where they were. The school was minuscule, even though it seemed so huge when you were standing right in front of it.

Nagito leaned into Hajime slightly, feeling comfort in his arms. He couldn't see Hajime's face, but heard him let out a small breath of air as Nagito laid down on his chest.

He only let Hajime go when they reached the mountaintop. Hajime landed as carefully as he could on the ground, setting Nagito down on his feet.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" Hajime smirked.

It truly was a beautiful view. Everything below the mountain was small, almost as if all his problems had disappeared when he came here, but no. They'd still come with him, in the form of the boy he was in love with, Hajime Hinata.

"It's...really high up."

_Really? That's what I have to say?_

"Yeah, it is! That's what makes it one of my favorite places! Do you not like heights?"

"No, I do! It's just...I don't get to enjoy them that often because getting to heights like this requires climbing."

"Well, enjoy it now then."

Nagito turned away from him, his fingers slowly drifting down to his pocket and clutching onto what he'd stored in it this morning. A gun.

"Thanks...Hajime."

Hajime had his guard down now. Maybe, if he were to whip out the gun now, he could manage to shoot himself before his plan was thwarted again.

He prepared the gun for firing, gripping tightly to the trigger. At any moment, he could pull it.

"Hajime, thank you!" He smiled, turning back to the angel who was sitting a few feet away from him on a rock.

"You just said that..."

"No, I mean, thank you...for everything." With that, he pulled out the handgun, placing it firmly to his head, as Hajime moved to stop him.

"No! Take one more step and I'll shoot! You wouldn't be able to successfully take it away without harming me in the process."

"Why?! Why do you keep doing this?!"

"I can't tell you..." His gaze was shaded. Hajime looked at him desperately.

"Please, you don't have to do this. Nagito, listen to me! You're my friend!"

_I want you to be more than a friend._

"Is it in the name of hope?! Just tell me! I need to understand!"

"I'm not doing it in the name of Hope anymore!"

"Then why?!"

Nagito's eyes were brimming with tears, Hajime noticed, making them shine brightly in the fading daylight.

"I'm doing it because I love you!"


	9. I Do It All for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm horrible. Since I've already posted all of this on my Amino account, I often forget about it.
> 
> I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging on a cliffhanger like that, but you don't have to worry now.
> 
> This is the last chapter besides the epilogue :(
> 
> Just a fair warning that there's some naughty stuff at the beginning of the chapter, but nothing too bad. It's more fluffy than smutty.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

"I'm doing it because I love you!"

Hajime's eyes widened as he heard these words. Nagito...loves him?

Nagito put a hand to his mouth. What he'd just said, it was a mistake. Hajime will leave him to die here, because he is a danger to his job. Maybe that would be a good thing anyways.

_What have I done...? What have I done...? What have I done...?_

He watched as Hajime got closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"What are you doi-" He began, but was cut off as he felt a soft pair of lips meet his own. He melted into the kiss, his hand loosening on the gun, eventually dropping it to the ground.

"Y-You can't," he said to Hajime in between kisses. "It's forbidden. Angel and human relations are forbidden."

"I don't care," he breathed heavily. "I love you too."

The kisses made a slow transition from being chaste, to sloppy and open-mouthed. The two made their way over to the grassy area of the mountain, Hajime lowering Nagito slowly to the ground, slipping hands under his shirt.

"Nngh," Nagito whimpered. "I-I...stop."

Hajime pulled away, as if he'd possibly burned the boy in front of him. "Why?"

"I...have scars."

Hajime blinked at him in surprise, before laughing. "That's all? I thought it would be really bad!"

"If you really want to see trash like me shirtless, I won't stop you."

Hajime took that as an open invitation, quickly removing Nagito's shirt and planting kisses down his neck, eventually trailing down to his collarbones, then his chest.

He pulled away for a second to study the boy. He was right, he did have scars, quite a bit as well. This didn't stop him from marveling in how stunning he was.

"Beautiful." Hajime kissed Nagito on the lips. "Nagito, you're beautiful." Nagito blushed as he had earlier. Hajime thought it was adorable seeing him blush. "Where did you get all of these?"

They sat up, Nagito looked at all of the scars on his body. "This one," he pointed to a long gash below his right breast. "This one is from the first tragedy in my life. It's from when my parents died."

He said that so calmly. "What happened?"

"I... We were supposed to be going on a trip as a family. I was 7. I didn't think anything was going to happen, but soon enough, some hijackers got up from their seats, and threatened to shoot everyone on board if we didn't all pay them. Naturally, I was scared. My mom and dad... They held me tight the whole time as we sat there in terrified silence. Eventually though, my luck worked out for us. A small meteorite fell from the sky, hitting the hijackers and killing them instantly, but... some of the meteorite hit my parents, killing them too, and hit me across the chest here."

Hajime didn't know what to say. He didn't know whether he should hug Nagito or just say something comforting, but Nagito continued.

He pointed out a slash on his left shoulder. "This one is from when I was kidnapped by a murderer in middle school. When no one would pay my ransom, he cut me in anger and threw me in the trash, but...there's a plus side! In the garbage can he threw me in, I found a lottery ticket worth a ton of money, which is why I can pay for all of those maids and butlers."

_Kidnapped...by a murderer?_

There were multiple cuts along his waist and hips. "These are all from the same event actually. It was after I was suspended from Hope's Peak for blowing up the gymnasium in order to cancel the practical exams."

"I...remember that. I didn't know you did that."

"I did. When I got on a plane while I was suspended, it ended up crashing, killing everyone on board except for me. I only came out with these markings."

He was about to talk about more, but Hajime put a finger to his lips, shushing him. "You don't have to say anymore."

Nagito reached for his shirt, and slipping it back on, he held out his hand to Hajime, who took it and helped to lift him up off the ground.

"What are you going to do?" Nagito asked him. "You can't date me! You'll get in trouble with Heaven if you do!"

"Not if I become human again..." Hajime said.

Nagito looked at him in surprise. "You can do that?!"

"Few angels have actually tried it in the past, because it's excruciatingly painful, and they've had no need to."

"What do you need to do?"

"I need to..." Hajime grimaced as he said what he did. "I need to cut off my wings. My wings are what bind me with Heaven. If I cut them off, my soul will return to my body, and I'll be given life again as a human."

"That sounds easy enough though."

"It's not. First of all, it must be done with a certain blade, and second of all, it must be done by a human who you are not the guardian of."

Nagito thought deeply for a minute.

"Why don't you get Chiaki to do it?"

"What?! Chiaki? Are you insane? Everyone says that I'm dead. She's going to freak out. Besides, I can't see anyone I was close to in my past life."

"Well, you already broke one of your rules by making out with me," Nagito stated matter-of-factly.

Hajime flushed. "That's... Alright fine, we'll ask Chiaki. Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah, she invited me over once to play video games with her."

"I'll fly us. Tell me when we're close to her house."

"Sounds good." Hajime carried Nagito in his arms as he did on the way to the mountain and lifted off from it. To be completely honest, he was nervous. He hadn't seen Chiaki in what felt like the longest time. What was she going to think of all the things he'd done.

Nagito pointed to a quaint white condo among others as they flew along, where the two of them touched down.

"You hide in the bushes," Nagito instructed. "I'll talk to Chiaki and you come out when I give the signal."

Hajime nodded and did so, peeking out of the leaves to get a glimpse of what was happening.

Nagito knocked on the door, which was answered by a woman who looked a lot like Chiaki, but older, with longer hair, and without her signature hair clip. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda from Hope's Peak, and I just wanted to see if Chiaki could hang out."

She gave him a quick look, probably seeing if he seemed suspicious. "I usually don't let Chiaki hang out with boys."

"I'm gay," he said. Hajime took a quick breath in, almost laughing out loud at how straight Nagito's face was admitting that and the woman's bewildered face.

"Oh, um, Chiaki! There's a, uh, friend here to see you!" The woman called into the house for her daughter. She didn't take her eyes off Nagito as she went into a different room though.

He could hear someone walking down the stairs slowly. They were definitely taking their time. As said person came to the door, he saw her. It was Chiaki, his best friend.

"Nagito?" She looked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Come outside," he said. "I have something important I need to talk to you about."

She shrugged, stepping outside and closing her front door behind her.

"I have someone here with me I think you'll remember." He gave a thumbs up to Hajime, who slowly stepped out of the bushes to where Chiaki could see him clear as day.

"Hajime? Is that really you?" She looked even more confused than before. "You're dead...I think."

He smiled at her. "It's really me Chiaki." His wings spread out across his back. "But I'm still good and dead."

"That's...amazing," she breathed. "You're like all the angels in the video games I've played!"

"Yeah...I guess."

"Anyways Chiaki, we need you." 

"Hmm, what for?"

"We need you to help me become human."

They explained everything to her. She already knew that Nagito had a guardian angel, but she'd had no idea it was Hajime. He told her what had happened with his eye, and how him and Nagito had fallen in love with each other, which she seemed the most intrigued by. Hajime finally got to the part where he told her how he could become human.

"The blade is very special. I have to ignite my blade with a fire that burns with a feather from my wings, a penny, the petals of a lily, and a pinch of gold, then use that to cut my wings. Finding a penny will be a bit of a challenge, as that's American currency, along with the gold."

"When are we going to get all of this stuff?" Chiaki questioned.

"As soon as possible. If we don't hurry, Heaven might decide to come after me. I've already broken two pretty major rules here. Do you have any idea where we can get a penny or gold?"

She seemed to be thinking hard for a second when her face lit up with an idea. "Sonia!"

"Yeah, she's obsessed with stuff from other countries! And she'll probably have gold because she's a princess!" Hajime smiled, relieved they wouldn't have to hunt these things down.

"Isn't that a little stereotypical?" Nagito questioned.

"Who cares?" Hajime replied. "At this point, we need stereotypical. If she doesn't have it, I'm as good as gone."

So that's how they ended up at the princess's house, waiting anxiously at her door, before she opened it, a bright smile on her face. "Oh, it's the angel again."

"You know, I have this crazy thing called a name," Hajime lamented. "Anyways, Sonia, is it? We need your help."

"Wow!" She almost looked like she had stars in her eyes. "I get to help an angel! So, what is it? Do I need to fight demons with all of you? Or maybe I get to do some angelic ritual!"

"You get to do neither," he stated bluntly. Chiaki kicked him in the shin, hard. "Ow! What the hell Chiaki?!"

"What Hajime meant to say, is that what you get to do is just as cool as both of those things. You get to help us make him human."

"Yay! What do I need to do?"

"All we need is a penny and a little bit of gold. We figured that you'd have those things."

"I have a pair of gold earrings that I never wear, and I have a few pennies from the time I traveled to America."

The three of them nodded firmly. "Yes! That's perfect! Could you get them?"

Sonia practically skipped upstairs, most likely to her bedroom, coming back down in a matter of seconds with the items she had been talking about. "Will this do?"

"Yes! Thank you Sonia!" Chiaki beamed at her. "See you at school!"

"Goodbye you three!" She waved gleefully to them as they left. "And good luck Hajime!"

Hajime scoffed. "So she does know my name. Also, why'd you kick me?!"

"You were being counterproductive," she huffed.

"So?! It doesn't give you the right to kick me!"

Nagito snickered. "You two fight like a brother and sister."

Hajime looked absolutely vexed to think that that could even be suggested, but Chiaki giggled, "I guess we kind of are like siblings."

The only thing left to do was for Nagito to get the tools necessary for starting a fire. It wasn't much of a problem, with a gasoline and lighter conveniently tucked away in the corner of the storage room of his mansion. He triumphantly carried them both outside, a smirk on his face.

"Don't make that face when you're holding those. It scares me." Hajime shuddered.

He dropped the gasoline and lighter down on a blanket they had set up, which held everything else. A wing that Hajime had plucked sat there, along with the penny, some lily petals, and the gold earrings Sonia had let them use. Hajime produced his blade as Chiaki gathered up sticks. They'd set up on a field that no one lived close too. Hajime had said that he "didn't want anyone who wasn't prepared to witness it see something that would haunt them."

Hajime turned to Nagito, giving him a serious look. "Now, once Chiaki starts cutting off my wings, I'll need you to hold me down."

"Why?" Nagito was busy pouring gasoline on the pile of sticks Chiaki had made.

"Because it's going to hurt like hell." Hajime's jaw tightened just thinking about it. "Most likely, I'm not going to want to stick around for what'll be the equivalent of torture to me."

The fire roared to life as Nagito bobbed his head in understanding. Chiaki picked up Hajime's feather. "So, I just toss this in...I think."

"Yeah, that's right. Do that with everything else."

One by one, each item went into the fire, until all that was left to do was to dip Hajime's blade in it. The angel took his blade firmly, igniting it with the fire as his wings slowly curled out from his back. He handed off the blade to Chiaki, who looked at it in her hands like it was some video game weapon.

So, this is happening.

Nagito and Hajime stood facing the other for a good second or two, before Nagito placed a kiss on Hajime's lips. It felt quick and fleeting, but still meant so much. "I hope this works."

Hajime pulled Nagito in tighter. The latter looked confused, but was enlightened as Hajime spoke. "Now, Nagito, I want you to grab me underneath my arms and squeeze me as tight as you can. No matter what, you can't let go." He did as he was told, wrapping his arms around Hajime, not wanting to let him go in the first place.

"I won't."

Chiaki came up behind him, the blade in hand, ready to start cutting at any time. "Hey, you'll be okay, right?"

"Of course I will." He gave a reassuring smile to both of them. "Do it, Chiaki."

Blade met feathers, creating a bright white light, and causing Hajime to scream in searing pain. It was much worse than he had expected, and he had expected the worst. Chiaki kept going, trying to do it as quickly as she could, her face was that of pure terror along with Nagito's.

Hajime was in pure, blinding agony. The screams became like torture to listen to and the blade was visibly shaking in Chiaki's hands. The angel struggled against Nagito who did his best to hold him back. He'd promised Hajime that he wouldn't let him go, and he planned to keep that promise.

Tears pricked at his eyes listening to his boyfriend cry like this. They were causing him a great deal of pain. Chiaki let out a sigh of relief as she finished cutting off his first wing, moving on to the second.

For a moment, the howls of pain stopped, but started up again as soon as Chiaki started with the second one. Nagito held Hajime even more fixed against him, whispering in his ear. "Shh, it's okay. It'll be over soon."

Nagito didn't lie. He wasn't the lying type. Soon enough, Chiaki had reached the top of the second wing, her arm shaking as she struggled to cut it. It was a bond with Heaven after all. That kind of thing is not really something that should be cut easily.

She finally did it, using all of her might, which wasn't much because all she really did was play video games.

They both jumped away from the now wingless angel. He turned to both of them, a look of gratitude, before bursting into an angelic light.

Hajime was gone, leaving Nagito and Chiaki alone.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, and welcome to the final chapter of this book called, "So fluffy the author wonders what she was doing when she wrote it."
> 
> Oh yeah, now I remember! When I wrote this I had actually just gotten my HPV shot XD. So it's ironic that I was happy enough to write something happy.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this epilogue. I hope you all liked this book and I promise I will continue writing fanfiction because of all the amazing comments.

They'd found Hajime in the nearby graveyard, having crawled out of the grave he'd been buried in, which he said was "one of the more terrifying experiences" in his life. 

Everything about him had looked the same in general. Same hairstyle, same heterochromatic eyes. As soon as Nagito saw him, he threw his arms around him in relief, not even bothering to hold back his tears anymore. "We thought you'd possibly been sent back to Heaven when you disappeared."

He embraced Nagito back, "No, it's okay. I'm here with you guys, and I'm human." Chiaki joined in on their hug, tearing up as well.

"I'm sorry, it's just you guys are such dorks that it makes me cry."

Of course, Hajime's return from the grave was a shock to everyone. It was explained away as a scientific miracle, with him somehow surviving being shot and put into a coma. They thought they had accidentally buried him alive. It was actually quite hilarious seeing everyone's faces when they saw Hajime again.

Nagito finished school without another single suicide attempt. After all, he'd found something to live for.

The two currently laid down in bed together, their adopted daughter Nozomi sleeping peacefully in her cradle on the other side of the room. Nagito cuddled against his husband, finding comfort right here in his arms. It was crazy, but when he was with Hajime, he felt like nothing could touch them. Good luck or bad luck just didn't matter anymore.

Chiaki had gotten together with Mikan. Yeah, that was something neither Nagito or Hajime expected. They were actually adorable together. Mikan had encouraged Chiaki along with the two of them when she'd entered a national gaming tournament, and she'd ended up winning.

Everything seemed to have worked out. Life that had once seemed dark had taken a bright turn, and it was all because of the guardian angel that had caught Nagito when he had decided that life for everyone else would be better without him.

He looked said former angel in the face. "I love you so much."

Hajime, who he thought had been sleeping, looked delightedly down at his lover. "Not as much as I love you," he breathed.

Nagito relaxed, sighing as he stared at Hajime, who'd closed his eyes again. This boy had truly saved his life.

But he wasn't a normal boy. He had wings. Angel wings. And even if they couldn't be seen anymore, Nagito knew they were there, because Hajime is his angel.


End file.
